


Cotton Candy Cream

by starrywons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywons/pseuds/starrywons
Summary: I found this prompt on tumblr somewhere and i like it so..... here it is.....The AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is on your wrist and somebody has their own name. They become a celebrity and suddenly realize that there are hundreds of people screaming their name all the time. Of course, they get really stressed out because there’s no way they could find one person among so many… Turns out their soulmate works in a starbucks.(Also disclaimer I have never written anything before so pls don't expect too much;;;;)





	Cotton Candy Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written a fic before in my life so pls be kind;;;; Also i'm extremely bad at endings so sorry in advance;;;; But I still hope someone will enjoy it somewhere!
> 
> (Also I proof read this at like midnight so if there's any major mistakes left pls let me know!)

_'I'm going to murder Yoo Kihyun'_

 

Hyungwon thought for about the fourth time today, thinking about it it's not exactly that he minded covering his shift while he and his boyfriend went on a date; truthfully he was just glad Kihyun had finally found his soulmate, him and Hyunwoo were truly the perfect match and Hyungwon couldn't help but to be happy for him. It's just his timing was so impeccably shit it almost felt like he'd done it on purpose to spite him for stealing his last 2 pumpkin seed muffins 3 days ago. The weather had been glorious that afternoon which meant of course that constant never ending streams of people had been teaming into their smallish coffee shop all wanting the same thing: iced drinks. Any barista in the world would tell you the same thing but summer is the literal. worst. Iced drinks were so much more time consuming and had so many ridiculous ingredients that they generally took double the time of their hot counterparts, plus coupled with the fact Hyungwon's store only had two blenders by the end of the afternoon rush he was ready to strangle the next customer who even looked at the iced menu. He was 100% sure he was covered in syrup and cream and god knows what else but at this point he just really couldn't be bothered.

 

Luckily for Hyungwon though the sun was finally setting and he could see the soft pink glow settling over the buildings as he lounged against the counter; eyes lazily scanning the streets outside with the soft hum of the coffee machine off to his side. Hyungwon had always loved the evening shifts, sure the extra hour cleaning down at the end of the day was a pain and he wishes it wasn't compulsory but not even a god could wake Hyungwon up before 11 so morning shifts were near impossible for him to handle. Besides the only people who came in at this time were regulars, all of which Hyungwon had grown quite fond of, from the always incredibly stressed English professor grading his huge stack of essays, 3 empty espresso cups cluttered around his papers to the 4 local dance students drinking as much coffee as humanly possible in order to keep them awake during their insanely late practice, mindlessly chattering away about their choreography. It was peaceful, just how Hyungwon liked it and on nights like this he couldn't help but push up the sleeve of his shirt exposing the small script printed on his skin just above the crook of his elbow

 

_'Oh. You have pink cream in your hair'_

 

Hyungwon sighed, he'd been working here for a least 2 years now, a part time to help him through his years at uni, but still there was no sign of his soulmate. Sure there had been times when it had been ridiculously close but never those exact words and every summer Hyungwon's expectations rose. He knows they obviously meet in the summer as thats the only time they have the strawberry cream and it's obviously here as where else would he use pink cream anyway? He also knows that this means that even from their first meeting he's going to royally embarrass himself which is great news. He's absentmindedly running his hand across the words when a hand waving in front of his face snaps him back to reality.

 

"Yah Hyungwon I know you have trouble staying awake most of the time but you do actually have to do your job sometimes you know?"

 

Hyungwon blinked and looked down at the takeout cup Minhyuk was repeatedly banging on the counter top next to him. Snatching it up from his hand he rolled his eyes.

 

"What like you haven't just been dramatically lip syncing to TT?"

 

Hyungwon laughed as Minhyuk shoved him and watched him swish back to the till before turning the cup in his hand and reading the order there. Large cappuccino, extra shot, skim milk. An easy enough drink Hyungwon thought turning to the grinder to get the shots ready, the smell of freshly ground coffee was soothing to him and his hands started working almost on autopilot, milk first, then shots, bang, swirl, pour, perfect. Wandering to the service counter Hyungwon glanced at the name scrawled on the side clearing his throat he called for the customer in question.

 

"Shin Hoseok"

 

At this the stupidly attractive guy sat near the wall looked up and smiled, standing up to collect his drink, Hyungwon suddenly felt nervous holy shit this guy is beautiful. Soon enough the customer had reached the counter Hyungwon had placed his drink on, his eyes slowly travelling upwards stopping at Hyungwon's _fringe?_ The customer - _Hoseok_ \- Hyungwon's brain supplied bit back a smile and at his words Hyungwon suddenly felt like he'd been hit by a bolt from Zeus.

 

"Oh. You have pink cream in your hair"

 

_Well shit._

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
When Hoseok turned 18 he couldn't wait to see the first words his soulmate would say to him. Being a bit of a hopeless romantic he was hoping for something sickeningly sweet or at least something memorable, so imagine his dissappointment when he wakes up on his 18th birthday and he looks down to see just two words. Two incredibly familiar words.

 

_Shin Hoseok._

 

That's it. That's all Hoseok had to go on. _But that could literally be anyone!_ He wanted to scream, with something as generic as that that was a high chance he would never end up meeting his soulmate, his only saving grace would be that his words to them were something unique.

 

To make matters worse a few years later Hoseok debuts as a singer, he uses an alias of course; Wonho, anything to try to stifle the use of his name but when his popularity started growing rapidly it was only a matter of time before his fans discovered what his real name was. With thousands of people screaming your name daily, Hoseok had eventually just written off his dreams of finding his soulmate. So many times he found himself trapped in his own thoughts. _'What if I had never become a singer? Would I have found them already or were my chances already gone as soon as those words appeared?'_ He couldn't help it. Hoseok was the type of person who craved love; he wanted to have someone he could share his life with, someone who he could give his whole heart to and recieve nothing but love in return but being a singer was also something couldn't live without.

 

Hoseok and his management team were taking a stop off in Seoul for a night, before he had to catch a plane to Japan and continue on his tour of Asia. His manager had wanted him to stay in the hotel, tucked away in his room away from the prying eyes of fans but Hoseok wanted out. There were only so many nights he could spend cooped up inside and tonight was the final straw, he was in one of his favourite cities and manager be damned he wanted to roam. Dressing in his most inconspicuous clothes (read: skinny jeans and and old hoodie) he snuck out while his manager was busying himself with transport arrangements for tomorrow.

 

Wandering around Seoul at sunset set Hoseok's heart and mind at rest, the sky was a hazy peach, soft white streaks weaving throughout washing everything in a rosy glow, he must have walked for at least an hour just taking in all the sights and smells of the city he'd grew to love so much. But after a while his feet started dragging and he found himself drawn to a little cafe settled on the corner, peeking in through the window it looked pretty empty, a good sign for someone in the public eye like him when his eyes caught sight of the tall barista leaning against the countertop. His eyes were unfocused as he scanned the streets, like he was looking but not really seeing anything; the softness of the light filtering in through the window made him look like an angel. Without even realising Hoseok was already through the door and standing infront of a bemused cashier who was holding back a grin.

 

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?"

 

Hoseok blinked.

 

"Uh"

 

The cashier dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

 

"Just between the two of us the barista you were eyeing up as you stumbled inside is totally on the menu if you get what I'm saying"

 

At this Hoseok felt his ears reddened, he wasn't that obvious right?

 

"Uh, I'll just take a large, skinny cappuccino with an extra shot to go please"

 

Playing it safe he just spouted out his regular drink order eyes darting anywhere except from the coffee machine where the beautiful barista stood. The cashier - Minhyuk by the looks of his badge - just grins.

 

"Whatever you say Lover Boy! And what should I be calling you by then?"

 

For the second time in the space of about 5 minutes Hoseok felt his brain short out. Minhyuk just looked at him imploringly and it looked like he was trying (badly he might add to conceal a laugh)

 

"It's Shin Hoseok"

 

 _'Why the hell did I give him my full name'_ is all that Hoseok can think about right now and Minhyuk does bark out a laugh at that.

 

"Of course I already knew that, but don't worry your secret's safe with me Lover Boy"

 

Then with a wink Minhyuk spins towards the barista with a flourish and starts to try to snap him out of his reverie. Deciding to take a seat near the service counter Hoseok watches the barista as he works, his hands are thin and pretty, his body looks slim but healthy and his mess of wavy brown hair suits him adorably. He's so transfixed on the way he's working that he barely even notices when he turn to walk towards the service counter, luckily he does and he manages to look anywhere else before he hears his name being called.

 

"Shin Hoseok"

 

His voice is pretty Hoseok decides. Low and quiet but soft, gentle and he can't help but to think he'd like to listen to him speak forever but for now he needs to collect his drink. Standing up and walking towards the counter he can't help but noticed the barista staring _'does he recognize me'_ is Hoseok's first thought but on closer inspection there's no spark of recognition in the other warm brown eyes; the realization makes a pale blush spread across Hoseok's cheeks. He trails his eyes across from his drink to the top of the baristas head where, nestled in the middle of his messy fringe is a big blob of bright pink cream. He stifles a smile and looks into his questioning eyes.

 

"Oh. You have pink cream in your hair"

 

Hoseok watches then as he stiffens, eyes staring straight at him and a disbelieving look on his face as his hand flies up to the crook in his elbow.

 

"W-what did you just say"

 

_Huh his stuttering is cute._

 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you it's just, well, it's quite noticeable"

 

Hoseok started to falter, was he an idiot!? How could he say something like that to someone he'd never even met before. Except the guy wasn't looking embarrassed in the slightest, in fact his face had split into a breathtaking smile.

 

"Hi" he started breathlessly, holding out his hand "I'm Hyungwon and I think you might be my soulmate"

 

Hoseok stared at him. Then everything clicked into place, the first words that had come out of Hyungwon's mouth _'Shin Hoseok'_. He'd finally found his needle in the haystack.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Hyungwon was speechless was an understatement. Hearing those words come from the smiling mouth of this stupidly attractive customer Hyungwon thought he'd heard wrong.

 

"W-what did you say?"

 

The guy looked flustered. _Why is he so cute?_ Hyungwon thought. _This can't be right, he can't be mine._

 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you it's just, well, it's quite noticeable"

 

It was then Hyungwon knew. He hadn't been hearing things, this beautiful boy in front of him was his soulmate. He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face, finally after all this time they had found each other. Shin Hoseok was his soulmate. As their eyes met again Hyungwon couldn't hold back any longer.

 

"Hi" he felt like he couldn't breathe properly, he held out this hand "I'm Hyungwon and I think you might be my soulmate"

 

Hoseok looked like he was about to burst into tears but instead he surprised Hyungwon by vaulting over the counter and slamming his body into his wrapping his arms around him bringing him as close as possible. Hyungwon couldn't believe his lanky body could ever fit so well against another person but hugging Hoseok felt like home, like he'd finally found the place he was meant to be and he couldn't be happier. He realized at some point that Hoseok had actually started to cry so he pulled back slightly to comfort him, cupping his face in his hands he began slowly brushing away his tears.

 

"Why are you crying this is a happy moment, we finally found each other."

 

Hyungwon tried to be as gentle as possible it wasn't until Hoseok managed to choke out

 

"With first words as vague as mine I thought I'd never find you in all my life"

 

Hyungwon thought carefully, then when he'd come to the realization he laughed loudly, Hoseok pulled back with an indignant look.

 

"Wait, are telling me your connecting words were just your name?!"

 

Watching Hoseok jut out his bottom lip in a pout Hyungwon couldn't help but smile even wider.

 

"How did I get such a cute soulmate?"

 

At this Hoseok smiled and all Hyungwon could do was thank all his lucky stars that not only was this glorious man his soulmate but that Yoo Kihyun wanted to take his stupid boyfriend on a date.

 

"Come on" Hyungwon tugged Hoseok to an empty table "We have a lot to learn about each other."

 

At Hoseok's next words Hyungwon felt like he was floating.

 

"Don't worry about that right now, we have a whole lifetime ahead of us."


End file.
